Sam and Ren
by Ren the Umbreon
Summary: Hello. This is my first published story. It is about an Espeon named Sam, who rescues an injured umbreon named Ren. yours truly:3 . I hope you like it, and review. All writers need ideas! Thanks, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was late fall in the Johto reigon, and an unusually cold night as well. most of the wild pokemon who lived here were curled up in their dens wth their mates and pups. All except for a lone Espeon named Sam. She was strolling along the beach, enjoying the cold wind that blew in from the sea, the only sign of her was the small red glow emnating from the gem on her forehead. She was an odd pokemon. Instead of settling down and finding a mate, she decided to travel around the reigon. Little did she know, however, that this night would change her life forever.

As Sam continued her late night stroll, an loud noise got her attention.

"What was that?" She wondered aloud as she moved toward the direction of the sound. ''I had better go check it out'' The psychic pokemon began to advance over a small ledge just above the sandy beach, when there was a bright flash of light, and a loud, sickening thump, the sound that comes from a powerful attack hitting its mark. The espeon was running now, determined to help whatever pokemon was in danger. As she emerged over the top of the cliff, she was shocked. A group of skarmory were attacking a small pokemon, less than half their size. The thought of these monsters hurting an innocent pokemon sickened and enraged her. ''HIIAAAA!'' Sam screamed as she unleashed a burst of psychic energy, throwing the skarmory away, over a distant mountain. Just then, the small pokemon they had been attacking, collapsed onto the sand.

Sam rushed up to the blacked out figure. An umbreon, based on the shape of its body, a male. Illuminated by the full moon, she could see there was a fairly large gash on his side, starting at his shoulder , just below his neck, and ending at the area of his stomach where it met his hind leg. almost instinctively, Sam hoisted him up over her sholder and carried him back home to her cave.

_Where am i...? _ The umbreon opened his eyes slightly. The purple figure in front of him raised a forepaw to her lips in a shushing gesture, and he passed out again. ''_I hope he will be alright...''_Sam thought, watching over the sleeping dark type. Eventually, she too fell asleep, curled up in a ball by the cave fire.

************THE FOLLOWING MORNING***************************

The umbeon passed in and out of conciousness, seeing quick flashes of sand, maybe a flickerig fire, sometmes the mysterious purple figure. Eventually he gained enough strength to stand. On shaky legs, he rose, only to colapse again after a sharp pain in his side forced him to stop. Looking at the source of the discomfort, he noticed that his side was wrapped in soft leaves, and by thee look of them, the under side probably looked pretty bad. His vision went blurry for a second, and when he focused again, he noticed the sleeping purple ball of fur beside the fire. ''Hello?'' He nudged the sleeping lump with his paw. trying to rouse her from her deep sleep. ''Hello?'' . Her eyes opened slowly.

''Good to see you awake, i was afraid you woldn't make it through the night'' Another sudden jolt of pain caused the Umbreon to wince. Sensing his discomfort, Sam said, ''Please, lay down, you need to rest''. Not long after, he was sleeping again. Fading in and out of reality, the Umbreon saw the purple figure, fading in and out of his blurred vision. Was this the pokemon who had saved his life? A day and a half passed before he stirred again, his sleek black ears twitching slightly. He was still a bit shaky and sore, but he would manage. The Umbreon looked around the cave, hoping to be able to thank his savior, but saw, nothing. The fire was now a pile of smouldering ash and coal, and the mat of grass and leaves beside the one he had been sleeping on was empty. Just then, a noise from outside grabbed his attention. It was Sam outside, returning with a bushel of berries wrapped in a leaf.

''Time for breakfast sleepy head'', she said with a giggle. ''Hope you're hungry'' Truthfully, he was, as it had been several days since his last meal. A few minutes later, Sam and the Umbreon were eating the berries in a polite silence, but he decided to break the ice.

''Thank you, for saving me, i don't know what i would have done if you hadn't come and found me.''

''Oh, it was nothing, i can't stand to see someone being hurt. Especially someone as handsome as yourself'' She said this with a wink, followed by laughter. The confused Umbreon continued.

''Anyway, my name is Ren, and you are...?''

''Oh, im Sam, nice to make your acuaintance Ren'' The two pokemon shook hands, Sam thought their paws lingered a little longer than necessary, but she quickly recovered. ''Well, i think you should rest, you've had a rough couple of days''

''Yeah, i guess i have, goodnight'' The sun was still well above the horizon, but the Dark pokemon fell asleep quickly, leaing Sam alone in the cave. She decided to use this time to assess the feelings she had just experienced.

''Im so confused... can i really feel this was about him, he's a total stranger... well, i have to find out'' Approaching the sleeping Dark type, Sam took a deep breath, Exhaled, and kissed Ren full on the lips. Everything else in the small cave ceased to exist, it was like time itself stopped. Sam pulled away, gasping for air. ''Wow... oh man, now what do I do?.. ugh, im going to bed'' And with that, she curled up on her mat and drifted off to sleep.

Ren: feel a sense of accoplishment, my first fanfic, finally uploaded. What do you think Sam?

Sam: I think I need a backstory! Wadda ya think? Please?

Ren: Fine, maybe later, anyway, i hope you all liked my story, and please review and tell our friends!

Sam: ByeBye!

*Black Screen*


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Ren/ Chapter 2

~~the next day~~

Sam awoke, slowly, enjoying the cool sea breeze and warm sun. It was a nice fall day, still warm enough to enjoy the outdoors. Now remembering the events that had unfolded yesterday, she looked over to where Ren had been sleeping. Much to her surprise, he was gone! ''Now where did he go off to?'' Sam wondered aloud. The noise of paws on sand outside the cave announced his return.

''Oh hey, you're awake!'' The Umbreon greeted her cheerfully.

''Where have you been?'' Inquired Sam.''Is your side still sore?''

Ren walked up a little closer,''Yeah, it's still a little tender. Oh, and I was just outside getting some fresh air'' He smiled. ''So, what's for breakfast?''

''Well, we seem to have eaten all of the berries, so i guess we can eat whatever we find out in the forest, come on, let's go!''

The two Pokémon set off into the forest, picking berries, and catching fish in the ponds they passed by. Eventually, they had a small feast, and settled down in a clearing for breakfast.

''Finally, I'm starving!'' Said Ren, reaching for a juicy Oran berry.

''Hey! That one is mine!'' Sam pounced in him, biting off half of the berry, leaving Ren with a half-eaten blue mess.

''That's not fair, now.. i have to get you back!'' He flung the berry at Sam, hitting her in the side of the head, and leaving berry juice all over her face.

''Ill get you for that one later. Now let eat!'' The two eeveelutions sat down, munching away on their meal, watching the clouds, and the occasional Jumpluff floating by.

''So, Ren, how did you end up fighting those Skarmory? I was just wondering...''

''Well, I had been walking along the beach, just looking for a place to stay for a while, when i heard a lot of noise, coming from over a ledge. I went up to investigate, and saw the Skarmory. They must have been fighting over territory or something, because as soon as they saw me, they attacked. I tried my best to fight, but they overpowered me and i blacked out after that big one cut me. That must have been when you showed up''

''Yeah, you were in pretty bad shape when i got to you. In fact, it's likely that you wouldn't have lived through the night if I hadn't shown up, and you know what, I'm glad I found you. The world needs decent Pokémon like you.''

Ren looked surprised. No one had ever really been nice to him. He had grown up alone, after his dad, another Umbreon was caught by some trainer. He grew up wandering the Region, not staying in one place for long. ''Thank you, I'm glad I met you too. You're a good friend'' The rest of the meal was quiet, and when they were done, so was the walk back to the cave.

_''Why can't i just tell her how i feel? I feel like we belong together, no, I know we belong together. I have to tell her.'' _The umbreons mind was crowded with thoughts of Sam, and what kind of life they could live together. Sam's mind was thinking along the same lines.

_''The way he acted before... could he feel the same way about me as i do him? I have to ask him... but what will he say? Arceus... what am i supposed to do?''_

By the time they reached the cave, it was nearly nightfall. The pair ate some of the leftovers from their breakfast, and went to sleep. ''Goodnight Ren!''

''Goodnight *yawn* Sam''

And with that, they both sank into a deep sleep.

Ren: Well, there we go, chapter 2 of my story. I know it is a little short, but I'm just getting used to writing longer stories.

Sam: Why did you get a back story? I want one too...

Ren: Next chapter, I promise.

Sam: YAY! *hug* I get a backstory

Ren: Review and tell your friends! Ren the Umbreon, signing off! *Sam dancing in the background*

*blank screen*


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Ren. Chapter 3. s

The next few days passed slowly. Ren's injuries healed over time, and he was eventually in good enough shape that Sam didn't have to watch him all the time. Although they hid it from each other, both Pokémon were secretly dreading the day when they would go their separate ways.

'' Good Morning Ren, How are you feeling today?'' Sam asked over her shoulder, as she prepared the two some breakfast.

''I feel great, thanks to my new doctor.'' The Umbreon smiled and laughed a little bit, checking his side to make sure it had healed properly. The wound had healed up nicely, a faint mark where the gash had been was still visible in his fur, but it would fade over time, ''How are you doing?''

''Great, I'm glad you're feeling better. It's a good feeling when you know that you've helped someone in need. Now, let's eat!''

The dark and psychic eeveelutions sat down and enjoyed a nice breakfast of the fish that they'd caught last night, and some berries left over from a recent trip into the forest. Though they were quiet on the outside, battles were raging on in their minds.

''_I need to tell her how I feel. I could never part with her…'' _ Ren gazed at Sam, admiring the slender shape of her body and the radiant jewel on her forehead. ''_that's it, I have to tell her. Today.''_

The Espeons mind was in a similar state. ''_I can't believe he's all better now. I mean, I'm glad he is ok, but I wish he could stay for a little longer. At least until I get a chance to tell him how I feel. Then, maybe he won't want to leave….''_

Soon, their breakfast was over, and the two began their daily hunt for more food in the forest. Within a few hours, they had piles of mushrooms, berries and fish, enough to last for days. Finally, the friends came to rest in a clearing, relaxing after a hard morning if work. After a few minutes of silence, Ren spoke up.

''You know, out of all the Pokémon who could have found me on that beach, I'm glad it was you. I really feel like we have a connection. Like we are supposed to be friends.''

''_Friends…'' T_he word hits Sam hard_. ''Does that mean that he doesn't see me as anything else? I know we are supposed to be together, But as more than just friends…cant he see how I feel?'' _

''Thank you, that's really sweet. I'm glad I found you too. It's great to have such a good friend.'' She couldn't help but notice his strong, muscular legs, and smooth, jet black fur. This only made her love him more. He was perfect.

The two sat for a while. Quietly. Thinking about a world where they were together. Lost in their dreams, neither could have known what was about to happen. Not too far away, there was a battle taking place. A Growlithe, and by the looks of him, a very strong one, was in combat with an equally fierce Rhydon.

''RHY!'' The Rhydon jumped, and came smashing down onto the ground where the Growlithe had been standing. Confused, the Rhydon looked around for his missing target, only for a flamethrower blast to hit him square in the chest, knocking him on his back. ''DON!'' Now more angry than before, the Rhydon made a last attempt at fighting, charging towards Growlithe with his horn forward. Before it knew what had happened, he was knocked out cold, (or should I say, hot, ) by an immense fire blast from his canine opponent.

the defeated Rhydon slumped to the ground, but the remaining fire from the finishing blow had gone too far. Some of the forest plants had taken a hit, and were now blazing.

Back in the clearing

Tired from foraging, both Pokémon had fallen asleep, dreaming secretly of one another, when a strange smell awoke Ren. Smoke.

''Sam! Sam get up! We have to go!'' The dark Pokémon frantically nudged his sleeping friend, arousing her from her slumber. In seconds, both Pocket Monsters were fleeing into the woods, back in the direction of the sea cave. Though she was quick and agile, Sam was beginning to stumble, from both the thick foliage and the smoky fumes. By the time they were half way there, she couldn't go on, and collapsed to the forest floor.

''Sam, No!'' As quickly as possible, Ren hoisted Sam up onto his back, much like the time she had saved him, and continued running. After what seemed like forever, the cave came into view. Ren emerged from the forest, moments before the tree line burst into flames. (it was fall, so it burned… or something.).

''Finally… Sam, we're safe, you can get up now.'' But she didn't stir. ''Sam?'' Ren pressed his long black ear onto her chest, but heard nothing. Ren was panicking now. Trying to remember what his parents had taught him, he rolled Sam onto her back. With his forepaws, he pushed down on her chest 3 times, and tilted her head back, opened her mouth and breathed air back into her lungs. After a few unsuccessful tries, he was afraid she was gone. Then she coughed. She coughed and rolled over, taking a new breath.

''W-where am i?'' The confused psychic type was shaky on her legs, blood pumping through her veins again.

''Stay still, you just went through a lot. Just breathe'' Obeying Ren, Sam continued taking deep breaths. After a while, she was back in normal condition.

''You know, I think this makes us even'' The umbreon smiled, as he helped Sam back into the cave for a rest.

''No, there is still one thing that I owe you.'' _This is it._

''Wha-'' The Dark type was cut off miid-sentence, as Sam Kissed him again. Taken by surprise, he backed up a bit, but soon returned the kiss. Eventually, they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes.

''Ren, I love you. Ever since I found you on the beach, I knew you were the one. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way…''

''that's ridiculous! Of course I feel the same. You're sweet, and kind, and beautiful.''

They kissed again, and wrapped in each other's warmth, fell asleep.

Ren: There we go. Chapter 3. I want you all to know, I didn't plan this chapter out. I was just bored and started typing. I really hope that wasn't a mistake… But 1154 words, that's pretty good.

Sam: Don't be silly hon, it was a great story. I like the way you described me.

Ren: I can only tell the truth

Sam: Aww yore so sweet. *kiss*

Ren: Review and tell your friends. And I'm open to requests and ideas for the next chapter.

Ren the Umbreon, signing off.

*blank screen*


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Ren. Chapter 4.

The sun slowly rose over the Johto region, bringing with it a warm, pleasant wind that warmed the very souls of those who felt it. The morning light reached the cave where the two Pokémon slept and Ren began to stir.

*Yawn!* '' Good morning Sam!'' The umbreon greeted his now lover cheerfully. '' Time to get up sleepy head.'' There was a new tone in his voice, one of happiness. Sam rolled over and stared up at him.

''Come 'on, five more minutes'' she giggled and stood, planting a gentle kiss on Ren's lips. ''So, what's the plan for today?'' The Espeon stretched her back, ruffling her fur slightly.

''Maybe we can just relax for today. We have plenty of food, and nowhere we have to go, let's just spend the day together.'' The umbreon smiled, and kissed Sam back, holding it for a while longer this time.

''I think that's a great idea''

The two Pokémon, wrapped in each other's warmth, sat down at the edge of the cave, admiring the ocean as it lapped against the shore.

``Ren, where do you think we will end up next?'' The umbreon was confused.

''What do you mean Sam?''

''Well, I have always loved travelling, that's how I got here, but I never really stay in one place for long. I want to travel the whole world.'' Sam stared off into the distance, imagining what could lir beyond the horizon. This went on for a few minutes, until Ren broke the silence.

''That sounds like a great idea. It would be so much fun, seeing the world. But you have to promise me one thing…''

''What?'' Sam looked confused.

Ren looked into her eyes, and they shared another kiss. ''You have to take me with you''

''Of course! I could never leave you behind! Besides, you might find a new girl while I was gone''

Ren looked confused, but realized this was a joke.

''that's crazy, you're the only girl I could ever love Sam.'' He pounced on her, rolling around on the cave floor in a romantic embrace.

''that's why I love you, you're so sweet''

The rest of the day passed slowly, the two Pokémon curled together on the floor, neither wanting to let go, and wondering what new adventures lay in store for them.

~~The next morning~~

Sam woke first this morning, seeing her new lover curled next to her, his muscled legs tucked under his slim body. ''Time to get up handsome, we have a big day ahead of us. She pushed him off of their sleeping mat.

Ren rolled over, their eyes meeting, and smiled, rubbing his head where he had hit the floor.

''Good morning to you too, now, what's this about a big day?'' Ren stood, picking up a peacha berry and nibbling on the side.

''We have to get ready for our big adventure. Today, we start to travel the world!'' Sam began filling a bag, made from leaves, with the food that they had gathered, and rolling up the mat they slept on. ''Here, you carry this.'' She threw the mat at his feet.

''Wow, we're really going. I can't wait to see all the towns, and cities, and girls.''

The look Sam gave him would have scared off a Gyrados.. ''just kidding! Sheesh''

The Pokémon readied their few possessions, and set out into the world, leaving behind the cave and beach, wandering into the forest that they had visited so many times.

''Hey Ren, look at that mountain. What's that big crater up there?''

Both Pokémon had seen the mountain countless times, but the crater was new. A few faint wisps of smoke rose from it.

''I don't know, but we should go check it out.''

Sam and Ren climbed up over the cliff, nearing the crater, and being careful not to step on loose dirt or trip on the narrow path up the side of the mountain. The climb was slow, and exhausting, but the Eeveelutions finally reached the crater. Peering in, Ren was startled. There was nothing in it. Totally empty.

''Wow, that's strange. Shouldn't there be something in here?'' He wondered aloud.

Sam was uneasy, something about this made her feel off, like when you know something bad is about to happen, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

''Wait…'' Sam spoke.'' if there's nothing in here, than that means what ever made this crater … managed to get up and leave…'' The thought that they were no longer alone made them both very nervous. Thoughts of what could possibly have made a crater that size and lived ravaged their minds. There were no Pokémon around these parts that could fly _and_ do that much damage just hitting the ground. The rest of the day passed in silence, neither Pokémon was really in the mood to talk, as they were occupied thinking about the mysterious monster that could be right behind them. When night finally came, Sam spoke.

''Ren… I'm really glad were travelling together…'' A red tinge coloured the fur in her face.

''I'm glad I have the chance to travel with the girl I love, and after what happened with the skarmory, I know you can protect me'' He gave a small wink, and curled up around Sam. ''It's getting dark, we should probably stop for the night, what do you say?''

''I suppose we should set up camp here for the night,'' She gestured towards the small group of trees about a hundred metres to their right. ''Could you be a dear and get some sticks for a tent? I'll get a fire going.'' The psychic Pokémon set to lighting some dry leaves under a pile of small sticks, making a nice campfire in a few minutes. Meanwhile, Ren was 20 feet or so into the forest, a bundle of sticks and wide leaves on his back. He began to make his way back to Sam, when suddenly, everything went dark. He could see nothing. Ren guessed there was something covering his head, a bag or piece of cloth maybe. He was biting furiously at it, when he heard a scream. Sam. There was a thumping noise, then someone hit him with a hard object, and all was black.

Sam woke up. She was bound, all four paws, and lying in a cold room on the floor. All around her, there were shelves, shelves and shelves of Pokéballs. This room reeked of sadness, and fear. It was a ba place, and Sam was scared.

''_Ren s going to be here any minute, he'll rescue me'' _

An hour passed then 2, and 3. Still no sign of Ren. _''Please, I know you won't leave me here.'' _That was true, less than a me away, A black blur could be seen running along the road, following fresh tire tracks. 

''_don't worry, I'm coming Sam….'' _Ren sped up, running faster than ever before, determined to reach his love before anything bad happened to her. Blasting through tree, bushes, sometimes other Pokémon. Nothing would slow him down.

Ren panted hard, sprinting faster than anyone, the Usain Bolt of the Pokémon world. A huge stone wall came into view, ``_this must be where they`re keeping her``_. His speed doubled, and he launched a shadow ball powerful enough to blast through the 4 feet of stone. Through the smoking rubble, Ren entered the facility. Rows of buildings. Men walking around in black uniforms, huge red `R`s on the front. These were the people who had taken Sam.

''_where is she… I have to find her'' Ren_ dashed through the entire facility, until he found a large warehouse. 'Pokémon Storage' was crudely painted on the front. He knew that this was where they had Sam.

''BREE!'' Ren screamed as he launched a powerful shadow ball, blowing the front of the building apart. Dashing through the wreckage, it was only a few minutes before he heard Sam, calling out telepathically for help. He rounded another corner, Sam's cries of distress growing louder, ''_I'm almost there. I know it'' _Finally he came to a room where the calls were the strongest. He began charging another shadow ball, and that's when the boot collided with his head.

Ren: Wow, that was a lot of plot.

Sam: You're gonna rescue me, right?

Ren: Of course my love, in time. We can't give away the WHOLE story in one chapter. (The longest I've written I might add)

Sam: Well, hurry, I'm lonely.

Ren: One more note, I'm going to try to get a new chapter up once a week, probably Fridays.. I promise it won't take this long to update ever again. Review and tell your friends! Ren the umbreon, signing off.

**Blank Screen**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Ren. Chapter 5.

Ren awoke, slowly and painfully, the sizeable lump on the side of his head where he had been hit was pressed into the hard floor on which he lay. It was dark, had he been out that long? Remembering why he was here, he yelled. ''Sam! Where are you?'' This only seemed to make his sleek black head ache more, and he felt dizzy again, just like when he first woke up in Sam's cave. The umbreon felt helpless, he was unable to save Sam. She was probably long gone now, taken away by the men in black suits.

Hours passed, and Ren slowly recovered, not able to stand, but he was aware of a sharp pain in his right hind leg. They must have given him a shot, a sedative to prevent him from recovering. Even later, the heavy door to the room in which he was enclosed creaked open, and two of the men walked in. One carried a small crate, not unlike one that would hold a small dog. The other lifted Ren up and pushed him roughly into the crate. He eventually gave up, and blacked out again.

**Not far away, just outside the facility**

The espeon was still restless, no matter how many shots they gave her, she wouldn't stop making attempts at escape. Now, she was in a cage, a muzzle on her to prevent noise. She was alone.

''_Ren, where are you? I know you won't let any_thing happen to me…''

Sam heard a truck start in the distance, the loud rumbling moving closer, until it came into view. A moving truck, the back filled with cages and crates, some empty, others occupied with miserable Pokémon. In a few moments, Sam's cage was lifted, and thrown into the truck. This was it, she would never see Ren again. A few more cages were thrown in, though Sam couldn't see the inhabitants, she could sense something… familiar. ''Ughhh…'' A low moan emerged from a crate, the figure inside barely visible, but for the yellow rings, glowing dimly on his fur. ''Ren!'' The figure stirred, still barely moving, but she was sure it was him. She called out again. ''Ren! I'm here!'' The crate was suddenly lit up as the golden rings flared with a powerful yellow light. The Pokémon in the cage was visible.

''Sam? Is that you?'' His voice was weak, like someone who had been sick for a long time, and wasn't recovering quickly.

''Yes love, it's me!'' With new strength, she slammed up against the cage, shaking the locks loose. ''Are you ok?''

Ren began to speak. ''I'm sorry. Wasn't strong enough to save you'' His voice changed, he spoke with the tone of someone who had lost something important, but his voice lightened up slightly after. ''I guess I owe you another one, right?'' The purple eeveelution spoke.

''Maybe, but we'll figure that out once we get out of here, and free all of these Pokémon. Do you think you have the strength for one more shadow ball?''

Ren nodded.'' I think so, but we should wait until the truck is moving, I want to be as far from here as possible.'' Minutes passed, and the truck soon came to life, murmurs of escape traveled through the Pokémon prisoners. They had traveled for about 10 minutes, when Sam spoke again.

''Do you think were safe now?''

''Yes, let's do it'', Ren replied. ' With a little help from Sam's flexible tail, the locks on ass the containers were soon open and on the floor, and the captives free in the back of the truck. ''On 3. 1…2…3!'' Every capable Pokémon on the truck fired a powerful attack at the very back of the truck, blowing the door completely off.

''RUN!'' From Abra to Zigzagoon, everyone on board fled the moving prison, scattering onto the woods, the sky, and the water. The driver stopped and got out, but it was too late, and his cargo had escaped. Angry, he punched the window on the driver side, shattering it in a hail of sparkling shards. Meanwhile, the reunited pair of Pokémon were celebrating their escape.

''We did it! I'm so happy to see you!'' Sam was jumping for joy, when Ren pulled her in for a long kiss. It lasted a long time, their tongues swirling around each other in a frenzy, but they had to breathe eventually.

''Promise me something Sam.'' Ren looked into her eyes.

''Anything my love.''

''Never leave me again.''

Sam's eyes filled with tears. ''I promise'' The two shared another long kiss, holding each other close and sharing their warmth in the cold. Sam broke the silence. '' Now, I think we need to find a place to stay for the night, as much as I love curling up with you, I don't think that will be warm enough, plus, it looks like rain'' They looked up, seeing dark clouds moving in, swirling around the sky.

''I suppose you're right, let's go find some shelter''

The pair of newly freed Pokémon wandered for a while, hoping to find a small cave or other protection from the oncoming rain. However, what small number of trees grew there offered no cover, and the ground was nearly flat. There was no escaping the storm that was approaching.

Sam and Ren kept walking, growing more and more tired as rain began falling, slowly at first, but the trickle soon turned to a torrent of water falling from the sky. Both Pokémon were soaked tot the skin, no hope of drying off until the storm let up. Finally, they stopped, exhausted.

''Sam, we have to stop, I think I have an idea.'' Sam skidded to a stop, her forelegs soaked in rain and mud, wondering what her lover would do. Ren began to glow, a faint purple emanating from his mouth, he fired a ball of dark energy into the soaked earth. In the rubble, was a small cave, the pile of dirt at the top kept it from flooding.

''There we go, it's not perfect…. But it'll do'' Ren looked pleased with his work, and ushered the Soaking Espeon into the makeshift cave. The glow from their bodies gave the dark hole a mysterious light. It was warmer in the cave, and the two soon were dry, and more comfortable.

''Ren, *yawn*, I love you.'' Sam looked tired, and she should have been, after running in the cold and rain.

''I love you too Sam. '' And with that, both of them fell asleep.

As you know, the heroes of a story never seem to catch a break, and this will be no different. A new adventure was soon to unfold.

********************the next morning*****************************************

Sam woke first, feeling Ren's foreleg wrapped around her waist, his warm body keeping her dry. Reluctantly, she rolled over, nudging him as she did so. Ren's eyes opened slowly. ''5 more minutes''. With a playful laugh. Sam swatted his face with her paw.

''We have to get moving if we want a **real **shelter tonight, now get up lazy. '' Sam swung her tail around, tickling his small, black nose, until a powerful sneeze made him jump up.

After looking around frantically, Ren spoke. ''don't do that''. He gave a small wink and jumped out of the cave. ''Looks like we need to find some food, huh.''

Both eeveelutions realized, they had no food. They had no clue how far from civilization they might be, and no idea how long it would take to find food. They had to get traveling right away, and so they did. The happy Pokémon continued strolling down the long road, stopping occasionally to check a tree or bush for food, but to no avail. By noon, they were getting_** really **_hungry.

''Ren... I can feel your stomach growling'' Sam walked, leaning on him for support.

''Really? I thought that was yours''. They laughed a little, but were too tired to continue. The day wore on, the growling bellies of the Pokémon getting louder, until, after checking the last tree for what seemed like miles, they gave up. Collapsing onto the earth in a heap of black and purple fur.

''Ren… I can't keep going.'' Sam's breath was rapid, exhausted from the days trek. It was decided, of they were going to die, it would be here, together. Sam passed out, lying In her lovers arms, Ren was barely able to stay standing. All seemed lost, when a faint rumbling began. Very distant, up the road maybe a kilometer. Could it be someone to help them? They must have some sort of food.

''I have to help Sam.'' Ren, using the last of his strength, lifted her onto his sleek back and started off towards the sound. As he moved, a faint shape began to form. There seemed to be a person, a woman, beside a big bike, a motorcycle. She was wearing a blue uniform, a matching hat covering her green hair.

''b-bree….'' Ren called out weakly. The woman turned. A startled look came over her face, and she rushed over. Ren didn't hear what she was saying, she spoke into her radio to someone named joy about two injured Pokémon. So she was going to help them, that was all he needed to hear.

'Thump' He fell to his knees, Sam still on his back, and rested. The woman helped them into a small car on the side of her bike, and took off. Ren faded in and out of consciousness during the ride, but he suspected it took most of the day, as it was night when they stopped. To his left was a large building, a red roof and a Pokéball on the top. Finally, were safe again. As they were carried through the sliding door, red haired woman swooped in, taking them into a room where they were fed and given a soft bed.

''_I could get used to living with these humans''. _Ren drifted off to sleep, Sam's warm form curled around him. 

Ren: Wow, that was another chapter full of plot.

Sam: I knew you would save me

Ren: I could never leave you behind my love.

Sam: I love you Ren

Ren: I love you too Sam. *kiss* Remember, review and tell your friends!

Joy: Get back to bed, you need to rest!

Ren the Umbreon, signing off!

Blank Screen


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Ren, Chapter 6.

The next few days passed slowly. Both Sam and Ren grew stronger. They were fed high quality Pokémon food every day, and soon had their strength back. Both the green haired rescuer and the Nurse had thought they wouldn't make it, but they were proven wrong. It should have taken at least a week for such small Pokémon to recover from all that exhaustion and hunger, not to mention the hours walking in the hot sun, but they were on their feet within 2 days. Less than a day later, they were eating solid food, and running around the Pokémon center. Eventually, Joy decided that they were all better, and arranged to release them into the wild, far enough in the woods that they would have a large supply of food, and shelter from the sun.

''Sam! Did you hear that!'' Ren exclaimed, after overhearing Nurse Joy's conversation on the phone. ''They're going to let us go!'' Sam looked amazed.

''Really? Hooray!'' The eeveelutions began rolling on the floor in an embrace, ''Of course you know, that means we **have** to go on another adventure'' Playfully, Sam swatted her lover with her tail.

''I know Sam, I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you.'' The two Pokémon shared their first kiss in days. It lasted several minutes, and when they broke apart, they noticed nurse joy in the doorway.

''Bree?'' Ren cocked his head to the side, as if asking a question.

''Yes, it's time for you two to get back home. ''

Wow, for a human, nurse joy could understand Pokémon fairly well. Within minutes, Sam and Ren had been loaded back onto the Motorcycle that had saved them, and were headed off into the forest, where a whole new adventure awaited. Every once in a while, the officer, Jenny, would stop the bike and let the Pokémon off for a break, to stretch their legs and such. It was on one of these little breaks that a very important discussion took place. Standing in the shade of some majestic peacha berry trees, Sam and Ren talked.

''This place is so beautiful Ren, maybe we could stay here for a while'' Sam had a contented look in her eyes, one that compared to, (cheesy!)yes, a kid in a candy store. The surrounding trees were covered in who knows how many different kinds of berries, and there were friendly looking pokemon peeking at the newcomers from trees and bushes and such.

''Sam, you're right, this place _is _amazing, but we should let Jenny know''. Ren turned toward the bike of their rescuer. When they had her attention, Ren pointed at Sam and himself, and then to the forest. A puzzled look came over her face, but she soon understood.

''Oh! You want to stay here? Are you sure?''

''Bree!'' Ren pointed again, a smile came across his face, as much as he could smile anyway.

''that's great, the next town isn't too far, so there will always be help if you need it.'' Jenny knelt down and patted the both on the head. ''Good luck you too, maybe we'll see each other someday.'' With that, she was on her bike, and riding off in a cloud of dust, toward the distant town.

''Hooray! Ren! Look at this place, it's so pretty!'' Sam started running around, rolling on the soft grass, climbing trees, and playing with the local Pokémon Ren joined in too, and began frolicking around with her. After a while, the sun began to set, most of the native Pokémon retreated to their homes. One or two remained outside with the two eeveelutions, learning more about them, who they were, where they were from. The usual. A furret stood up on his hind legs.

''You know, if you need a place to stay, I'd be happy to lend you some space.'' He gestured to a large tree, it looked hollowed out. ''that's my place''.

''We'd be happy to stay with you, may I ask your name?'' Sam shook his paw.

''My name is, Ty, don't just stand there, it's getting dark, come 'on!'' The three made their way to the tree, taking in the beauty of the forest as the sun set. They came to a hole near the base of the tree, and with little trouble, crawled through. The outside of the tree couldn't compare to the inside. There were small chairs, and tables, just the right size for them.

''I'm hoooome!'' Ty called. Soon, almost out of nowhere, 3 sentrets came bounding into the entryway.

''Daddy! Daddy!'' They swarmed Ty, knocking him over, and then another furret strode into the room.

''Oh yeah'' Said Ty, ''I'd like you to meet my kids, Yama, Tori and Dana. And this is my _beautiful_ wife Karen''. The furret who had walked in blushed pink under her fur.

''So, more travellers? Good, I love company. There is a spare room upstairs for you to sleep. We have lots of food so don't be afraid to ask.'' She shook their paws in turn. ''Its nice to meet you, I'm Karen.''

''My name is Sam, and this is… hey, where did Ren go?'' Nobody could see him, under the pile of sentrets climbing over him. Ty, Sam and Karen laughed for at least 10 minutes, but eventually got the kids off of Ren. Panting, he spoke.

''Aren't I just _great_ with kids?''

LATER

The seven Pokémon were gathered around the furret family's table, feasting on a meal of fish, berries and salad. Both Sam and Ren were enjoying this emmensely. The fancy pokemon food they were being fed was good, but nothing campared to good old berries.

"This is very *gulp* good ma'am" Ren spoke around a mouthful of food. Everyone else at the small table agreed, Karen blushed and laughed a little.

"Thank you Ren, thats very sweet" The meal, in Sams opinion, was over far too soon, and the Kids were sent off to bed, leavng the adults alone in the Den. After a few minutes of staring awkwardly at the two eeveelutions, Ty spoke up.

"Well, you two are welcome to stay up as long a you wish, lets go to bed honey" He wrapped his arm around Karen's shoulder. "Good night you two" The two Furrets hurried off to their bedroom, closing the door behind them, and with a click, locking it. Sam and Ren looked at each other, smiled, and broke into silent fits of laughter.

"I wonder what they have planned Ren" Sam nudged him and fell over onto the guest bed, curling up under the blankets.

"I dont know, but Ty sure seemed eager to 'get to bed''. He crawled into bed too, silently laughing at the antics of the couple. Somehow, despite the laughing fits and muffled moans coming from the next room over, they slept.

**The next morning**

Sam and Ren were curled up in the guest bed, wondering what the next day wold bring, when Karen walked in. Her fur was matted in some places, and she seemed to be walking differently. Sam peeked out of the corner of her eye, giggled, and rolled over.

"Big night huh?" Karen jumped, surprised that she was awake. Blushing heavily, she spoke.

"Umm.. you can tell?" She looked away, ashamed.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, not that i didnt mind listening" Karen turned beet red, and giggled nervouusly.

"Sorry if we.. um.. kept you up" She rubbed her fur where it was ot of place.

"No, its fine, it you sounded like you were enjoying it" The two girls laughed, and Karen turned to go. "By the way, you've got something right there"

Karen sighed and wiped her cheek, giggling as she walked out.

As se left, Sam thought. _"Ren and i have been together for a long time... maybe i should ask him if..."_

End of Chapter 6.

Ren:Sorry about going so long without an update. I had to get a new computer and install stuff. I hope you dont mind that the story got a little.. well... suggestive. If you want me to take it in that direction, please, comment. Tell your friends. Ren the umbreon, signing off:3

*Blank Screen*


End file.
